Adult Humor (animated)
A list of things in animated films, television shows, etc., in Disney, Buena Vista, and Pixar media that might be fun to see with your family, but there are some things that children may not be allowed to see and/or hear. Adult humor may include sex, nudity, drug content, strong language, graphic violence, and any other inappropriate images. Disney films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *As the seven dwarfs prepare to wash up for dinner, Bashful asks if that includes "where it doesn't show" (likely referring to their private parts). Pinocchio *At one point, Jiminy Cricket can be seen rubbing his butt as he warms himself by Geppetto's fireplace. *In one scene, Jiminy leans against a figurine of a woman, touching her behind. He notices what he is doing, then quickly takes his hand off and says to the figurine, "Beg pardon." *One of Geppetto's clocks depicts a mother spanking her son's exposed buttocks. Fantasia *During ''The Pastoral Symphony segment, when two centaurs are spending time together, curtains fall and a cupid peeks through them, his bare buttocks forming the shape of a heart. ''Dumbo *The famous Pink Elephants scene speaks volumes after Dumbo and Timothy both get intoxicated (given the term " " was a decades-old expression for a drunken hallucination). Saludos Amigos *In one scene, Donald breathes fire after drinking some , thereby lighting up José Carioca's trademark cigar that he smokes. The Three Caballeros *After Donald yells at the Aracuan Bird for outsmarting him, it causes him to cry and attempt to both hang and shoot himself as well. *At the very end of the film, José uses his trademark cigar to light up some fireworks. Make Mine Music *During the ''All the Cats Join In segment, a silhouette of a nude teenage girl is seen showering in the bathroom while nearly exposing a few private parts when coming out of the shower. **In the same segment, another teenage girl is seen being drawn with a highly exaggerated big bottom by the unseen animator with a pencil (before he corrects it with an eraser). ''Peter Pan *A running gag is Tick-Tock appearing and chasing after Captain Hook in an attempt to eat him, mistaking him for a codfish. At one point (near the end of the film), the crocodile bites Hook's rear end. *When Mr. Smee settles a frantic Hook down for a shave, he places a towel on the latter's head. A passing seagull mistakes Hook's towel-covered head for a nest and perches on it. Smee then shaves off the gull's tail feathers, revealing its exposed bald tailbone, and applies aftershave on it, causing the gull to turn around and notice its featherless behind. The gull then flies away squawking while covering its exposed rear. When Smee notices the "empty" spot on Hook's towel-covered head, he mistakenly believes he accidentally beheaded the captain. Sleeping Beauty *During an informal meeting between King Stefan and King Hubert, their unidentified underling gets drunk from excessively sneaking wine and absentmindedly drinking it out of his guitar hole, then continues hiding under the table with the remainder of wine before eventually falling unconscious, with his snoring resulting in him obliviously interrupting Stefan's proposed toast to the carpenter's guild. It is implied that their unnamed underling has never been drunk (or at least not ''this much). ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians *At Hell Hall, Jasper is seen drinking wine while watching TV with Horace and the Dalmatian puppies (fifteen of them that were dognapped and belong to Pongo and Perdita; the other 84 that were bought at a pet store). At one point, Horace, while munching on a sandwich, asks Jasper for a swig of wine, but the latter tells him: "Now, Horace, this here hogwash ain't fit for a fancy bloke like yourself. Besides, you'd get crumbs in it, ya cabbage head!" Afterwards, Horace tells Jasper: "All right. Guzzle the whole works, and I hope it gives ya collywobbles, that's what!" The Sword in the Stone *When a female squirrel develops a crush on Merlin (having transformed into a male squirrel), she seduces him in a flirtatious manner and then kisses him on the lips, much to his disgust. The Aristocats *While Edgar is being chased by Napoleon and Lafayette, the former, at one point, bites Edgar's clothed butt. *When Abigail and Amelia Gabble proceed to save a drowning O'Malley, both geese say, "Bottoms up," before diving underwater to rescue him, with their tail feathers above the surface. This quote is a pun on the phrase: "Bottoms up," said by many alcoholics prior to downing their booze. *When Abigail and Amelia run into their Uncle Waldo, he both looks and acts extremely drunk, due to the fact that he was marinated in white wine when a chef was about to cook him, but he managed to escape. *At one point, a Frenchman about to drink wine witnesses a mouse (Roquefort) seemingly chasing the cats. Believing he is hallucinating, the Frenchman then pours his wine onto the ground, implying he is deeply considering to give up drinking alcohol. Robin Hood *While Robin Hood (disguised as a woman fortune teller) is distracting Prince John long enough for Little John (disguised as a maid) to steal the chest of gold guarded by the Rhino Guards without being spotted, one Rhino Guard notices the disguised Little John and, believing he is an attractive damsel (and admiring "her" rear end for good measure), wolf-whistles to him. *While Maid Marian and Lady Kluck are playing badminton, the shuttlecock, at one point, gets whacked into Kluck's breast cleavage, and she frantically reaches in to get it out before it falls out of her dress and onto the grass. *When Prince John invites Little John (disguised as an upper-class gentleman) to sit in Sir Hiss' chair, Little John's clothed butt jiggles awkwardly until he gets up and notices that he accidentally sat on Sir Hiss, much to the snake's anger, who then scolds Little John for taking his seat. *While Sir Hiss travels inside a toy balloon, he eventually discovers Robin Hood disguised as a stork and heads back to tell Prince John. At that moment, Friar Tuck and Alan-A-Dale shoot an arrow, which pops the balloon. As Sir Hiss plummets to the ground, Friar Tuck grabs him and shoves the snake in a barrel of ale, to which he pleads, "Please, I don't drink." Prince John later discovers Sir Hiss in the barrel of ale, and when he lets him out, the snake both looks and acts clearly drunk before he reveals that the stork is really Robin Hood. *During the brawl, Lady Kluck stabs a Rhino Guard in the buttocks with the Golden Arrow, causing him to scream in pain and run off. *When Robin Hood (disguised as Nutsy) manages to steal the keys to the prison gate while the Sheriff is sleeping and unlocks the gate, he hands the keys to Little John, who closes the gate loudly. Trigger, hearing the gate closing, alerts the Sheriff of a jailbreak in progress and runs toward the gate. As he does, Robin Hood trips Trigger using the handle of a battle axe, causing the vulture to slide across the ground near the Sheriff. He then tells Trigger to stop giving false alarms and kicks the vulture in the rear end, to which he yowls in pain. *During the film's climax, Robin Hood releases several barrels of wine that knock over the approaching Rhino Guards like bowling pins. The Rescuers *While Bernard and Miss Bianca are flying on Orville's back through New York to rescue Penny, the blurry image of a real topless woman can be seen from the window of a building. This caused a controversy, which led to a massive recall of the film's home video release, and reissues had the offending image edited out. The Black Cauldron *When Fflewddur Fflam is transformed into a frog again by Orgoch, he is seen stuck and struggling within Orwen's breast cleavage until he finally makes it out, after which Orwen turns him back to normal. The Great Mouse Detective *During the song "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind", Bartholomew gets drunk from excessively drinking booze and absentmindedly calls Ratigan a rat, after which he feeds Bartholomew to Felicia. *When Basil and Dr. Dawson (disguised as sailors) visit The Rat Trap, the bartender puts a drug in their drinks after hearing Basil mention Ratigan. When Dawson swigs his spiked booze, he becomes drunk and ends up onstage with Kitty Mouse and her sisters. *When Toby chases after Felicia, she manages to escape from him by scrambling up a brick wall. Thinking she has outsmarted Toby, Felicia flicks her tail at him as she hops over, only to be mauled by the royal guard dogs on the other side as bits of fur and the bow in her hair fly into the air. The Brave Little Toaster *During the song "City of Light", when Kirby goes behind a tree and Blanky attempts to pry, Toaster bonks Blanky on the head and chastises him, implying that Kirby was going to the bathroom (i.e. emptying his bag). *During the river rescue scene, Radio pokes Kirby in the bag and exclaims: "Damn thee, thou cursed whale! From the depths of hell, I stab at thee!" before climbing to safety. *During the song "It's a 'B' Movie", a tape recorder is seen with tape spools as breasts. Oliver & Company *During the song "Perfect Isn't Easy", while Georgette is changing behind her tri-fold mirror, several birds pause to watch her and let their jaws drop and hearts stop as they see her naked body inside the tri-fold. *When Dodger and the gang break into Georgette's room, she panics and begs him not to hurt her. Then, when Dodger insists that he's not after Georgette, she feels quite disappointed and insulted (possibly believing he was going to ravish her). The Little Mermaid *A running gag is Sebastian being chased by Chef Louis who attempts to cook the crustacean. *In the second part of "Poor Unfortunate Souls", when Ursula advises Ariel to rely on her looks and emphasizes the importance of body language, she shakes her hips suggestively with the last bit. Earlier in the same song, Ursula also shimmies her bottom rapidly enough for her breasts to jiggle. *When Ariel is turned human and brought to the surface, she is clearly naked from the waist down. Scuttle shortly arrives and asks what's different about her, one of his absurd guesses being "New seashells?" Ariel and the others do not seem to think much about her nudity until Scuttle tells her that the first thing she needs to do is "dress like a human" via a discarded sail. As she dons the sail, Scuttle wolf whistles and tells her that she looks "sensational" (accompanied by a saxophone note for good measure). The Rescuers Down Under *When Bernard is attempting to propose to Bianca, his proposal ring falls out of his pocket and onto the floor, and he crawls after it. The ring rolls under another table, and Bernard peeks under and sees the ring on the foot of a rather fat, snobby female mouse. As Bernard discreetly removes the ring off the lady mouse's foot, she scowls at her date and slaps him in the face (thinking he was playing "footsies" with her). Beauty and the Beast *During the song "Belle", after the butcher sells a ham to a lady customer, he briefly focuses his eyes on her chest before being whacked on the head by his angry wife. *When Gaston first appears, he passes by the Bimbettes as they sing about their infatuation with Gaston; one of them places her bosoms atop the water pump, causing them to be lifted up with enough force to cause a jiggle. In the same scene, LeFou, upon seeing the Bimbettes, briefly blinks and then opens his mouth in a lustful manner before getting accidentally squirted in the kisser via the water pump, implying that he was aroused by their beauty and physique. *When Maurice is examining Cogsworth, he touches the latter's pendulum. Cogsworth quickly tells Maurice to stop, and when the latter finally does (after Cogsworth shuts his clock door on Maurice's finger), Cogsworth then puts his hands on the part showing his pendulum as if covering his crotch area. *When Belle first sneaks out of her bedroom in the castle, Fifi playfully refuses Lumière from behind a curtain before saying that she's been "burnt" by him before, obviously alluding to a past sexual affair on their part. *During the song "Human Again" (Special Edition only), when Lumière voices his intention of having a mademoiselle in each arm and sporting and courting once he becomes human, Mrs. Potts interjects that it would certainly cause husbands alarm, hinting at adultery. *When LeFou has Lumière cornered with a flaming torch, Cogsworth comes sliding down the staircase with a sword pointed directly at LeFou's clothed butt. The camera then cuts to LeFou as he jumps into the air and screams in pain while holding his buttocks, implying the sword stabbed him from behind. *When a villager is seen plucking Fifi's feathers, Lumière burns the villager's clothed butt, causing him to yowl in pain, after which Lumière rescues Fifi and holds her seductively. Aladdin *The original lyrics to "Arabian Nights" were: "Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home." This caused a controversy, and said lyrics were quickly changed. *In "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin, at one point, accidentally enters a brothel, where he gets thrown out by one of the workers, as he does not have money. Also during the song, the Royal Guards chase Aladdin over a man lying on a bed of nails; the last guard accidentally falls on him, impaling him on the spikes. Also during said chase, the guards pursue Aladdin over hot coals, and they verbally express pain as the coals burn their feet. Also during their pursuit, Abu snatches a sword from a sword swallower just as he is about to swallow it, and then it appears that Abu cut his throat from the inside. *After Prince Achmed shoves Aladdin into a nearby mud puddle, he quips that, "It's not every day you see a horse with ''two rear ends," implicitly calling Achmed an "ass". *When Genie is explaining the rules of making wishes to Aladdin, he decapitates himself at one point, saying that he can't kill anybody. ''The Lion King *When Scar is forced to let a mouse he was about to eat escape (after Zazu scolds him for missing his nephew's christening ceremony), he gripes, "Oh, now look, Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," which is a pun on "losing one's lunch," a euphemism for vomiting. When Zazu then tells Scar that he'll lose more than that when the king gets through with him, Scar replies sarcastically, "Ooh, I quiver with fear!" and manages to eat Zazu whole until Mufasa quickly appears and tells Scar to drop Zazu. When Scar spits out Zazu, the latter is seen covered in the former's saliva, to which Zazu groans disgustedly. *During the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", when two opposite rows of zebras are standing at attention to Simba and Nala as they pass through, as soon as Zazu turns the corner, they all promptly turn around and show their rear ends while lifting their tails up, indicative of mooning. Also, at the end of the song, Zazu gets crushed underneath a female rhino's butt, to which he tells the pachyderm to get off him. *When Simba weaves through a thorny hedge to escape from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Banzai manages to stop just short of falling into the hedge until Shenzi and Ed accidentally bump into him, causing him to fall right in and come out covered in thorns, including on his rump. When Shenzi then points out that Simba is escaping, Banzai demands her to go get him, to which she replies: "There ain't no way I'm goin' in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you, cactus-butt?" *During the song "Hakuna Matata", when Pumbaa relays his past regarding how he became an outcast, he says, "Every time that I...", but Timon interjects, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" while literally shutting his mouth before he sheepishly apologizes, implying that he was about to say "farted". (Pumbaa's farting problem is later a running gag throughout the [[The Lion King (franchise)|''Lion King franchise]].) *Just before Simba saves Timon and Pumbaa from a lioness (who was later revealed to be an adult Nala), Timon, while struggling to shove a stuck Pumbaa through a log, says, "Jeez, why do I always have to save your...", only to interrupt himself by screaming and bracing himself for the inevitable. Given the syllables composed of the scream, it is implied he was going to say "ass". *When Pumbaa battles Shenzi and Banzai while a clueless Ed watches outside, eventually sending all three hyenas fleeing, it is heavily implied that he used his flatulence to drive them off. ''A Goofy Movie *During the song "After Today", three boys throw jockstraps during the "No more gym, no more gym, no more gym!" lyrics, and one of them hits Max directly in the face. *When Max first visits Roxanne at her house, her father spies on the two through the front door's mail slot and gets suspicious when he sees Max picking up his daughter and touching her waist. She notices him spying and tells her father off, causing him to stop. *While at Lester's Possum Park, Max mutters, "My life's a living–" but is abruptly interrupted when Lester in costume exclaims, "HELL-O, little buddy!" When Lester then tries to give the scowling Max a hug, the latter slaps the mascot in the face, flipping his mask backwards. The guy in the Lester costume then staggers around (as if drunk) and gets tackled by a crowd of kids, while Max watches gloatingly. *When Pete is wearing a Speedo, a front bulge is clearly visible within his crotch area. *While looking for Max at Powerline's concert, Goofy opens a door and accidentally stumbles on a rather fat back-up singer's dressing room (while she is in her corset), and she screams as she covers her body with a towel. An equally embarrassed Goofy grins sheepishly before the lady punches him in the face, sending him toppling backwards. The Hunchback of Notre Dame *When Victor, Hugo, and Laverne notice the festival taking place outside, Hugo exclaims: "All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!", while making farting noises with his armpit during the "cut the cheese" part. A meta-pun is the fact that the phrase "cutting the cheese" is a slang term for farting. *In one scene, Phoebus tells his horse Achilles to sit on a Brutish Guard, which Achilles does. Phoebus then playfully apologizes, calling Achilles a naughty horse. This gag is repeated later in the film during the climax, where Achilles sits on the head of one of Frollo's soldiers. *During the song "Topsy Turvy", when several costumed participants attempt to show their "most ugliest face", Djali headbutts each participant in the rear end after they are rejected by the crowd. Also, near the end of the song, a participant pops a cork on a wine bottle, which hits a stilt walker in the groin. *When Esmeralda is escaping Frollo's soldiers, one stilt walker kicks four of them in their groins, and they all let out a pained, high-pitched scream. *At one point, while Esmeralda is fighting Phoebus, she calls him a "sneaky son of a...", but Phoebus interrupts her, reminding her that they're in a church. *During the song "A Guy Like You", Victor, at one point, covers the crotch of a nude, headless male statue with a playing card having a picture of a leaf on it. *Hugo is revealed to have a crush on Djali, which is further exploited in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, and at the end of the sequel, they both confirm their love for each other. As Esmeralda refers to Djali as a "he", this is obviously a homosexual relationship, and Hugo's gestures seem to imply that he is, in fact, gay (or alternately, mistakes Djali for a female). ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves *At the beginning of the film, as Genie is throwing a party for Aladdin before getting him dressed for his wedding day, he transforms into a sexy woman popping out of a cake and shaking his chest seductively. He then snatches a mug of beer from Carpet's tassel and states, "Nope, you're the designated flyer." (This is ironic, given the fact that Carpet cannot drink due to having no mouth at all.) *At one point, the Forty Thieves ambush Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding with a stampeding elephant. As the ground begins to shake, Genie exclaims, "I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon!" *During the ambush, Genie snatches an elephant, cocks its trunk like a gun, and yells, "Don't make me use the other end!" (referring to the pachyderm's rear end). Hercules *At the start of the film, when the Muses begin narrating the story, Thalia gets near an image of Hercules and says in a flirtatious manner that she would like to "make some music," hinting that she wants to have a sexual relationship with the demigod. *Hercules' confrontation with Nessus the centaur is practically made of sexual implications. When he grabs Megara, she kicks him in the face and he retorts, "I like 'em fiery!" Also, when Hercules stands before the centaur, he pauses to check Nessus' underside and addresses him as "sir". *After defeating Nessus, Hercules asks Meg how she ended up with him. She replies: "You know how men are. They think 'no' means 'yes', and 'get lost' means 'take me, I'm yours'!" Confused, Hercules just glances back at Pegasus, who merely snorts with irritation. Meg then states that "Shorty" can explain it, and Phil growls. *At Thebes, a man tries to get Hercules and Phil to buy some sundials. When he approaches them, he opens his trench coat, which causes Phil to become all shocked (a joke about street flashers). *When Hercules and Megara are in the garden, Hercules makes a reference to the ancient Greek story of where he tells Meg, "And that play, that Oedipus thing, man, I thought I had problems!" This is a subtle reference to Oedipus who had a sexual relationship with his mother. Mulan *At one point, Cri-Kee falls down the Matchmaker's breast cleavage, making her jiggle awkwardly. Shortly after, her clothed butt catches on fire (with the blaze getting worse, thanks to Mulan using her fan in a failed attempt to put it out), and she screams wildly until Mulan eventually douses the flame with a pot of hot tea. *After Mushu reveals himself to Mulan, he states, "My eyes can see straaaaaaight through your armor." Mulan then covers her chest and slaps Mushu in the face. *When Mushu wakes up Mulan and presents her with breakfast, Cri-Kee pops up from the food. Disgusted, Mushu flings Cri-Kee out with two chopsticks, stating, "You're gonna make people sick!" (likely referring to making people vomit from seeing insects in their food). *As Mushu is teaching Mulan how to act like a man, she sees Yao who yells, "What are you looking at?" Mushu tells Mulan to punch Yao, as "it's how men say hello," which she does, sending him flying over to Chien Po who states, "Oh, Yao, you've made a friend." Mushu then tells Mulan to slap Yao on the behind, as "they like that," which she also does, causing Yao to yelp in surprise before he tells her, "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it will make your ancestors dizzy!" Chien Po tries to soothe Yao by telling him to chant with him, which seems to work. Yao then remarks, "Ah, you ain't worth my time, chicken boy!", to which Mushu retorts: "Chicken boy?! Say that to my face, ya limp noodle!" Yao grabs Mulan to punch her, but she manages to dodge, causing Yao to accidentally punch Ling instead, knocking out some of his teeth before he falls down. *While Shang rallies the file of soldiers for training, Mulan is clearly expressing her admiration of Shang's bare chest as he takes his shirt off. *When Mulan is bathing in the river, and Mushu sees Yao, Ling, and Chien Po rushing toward the water, he panics, "There's a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" In the same scene, Yao stands boldly on a rock, causing Mulan to cover her eyes (trying very hard to avoid seeing Yao's privates). Later, Mushu bites Ling in an unspecified area and remarks it was a nasty flavor. Given Ling's looking around, as well as Mushu repeatedly brushing his teeth and telling Mulan, "You owe me big!", it is implied he bit him in the butt. When Mulan wishes to never see another naked man, more nude soldiers are seen running toward the river. Mushu then states: "Hey, don't look at me. I ain't bitin' no more butts," confirming that he did indeed bite Ling in that area. *In one scene, Mushu barbecues Shan Yu's falcon Hayabusa, to which the latter loses his entire plumage and covers his crotch in embarrassment. Mushu then remarks, "Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue," and blows a smoke ring over Hayabusa's featherless body. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *After Kovu experiences his first instance of fun, he, after laughing with Kiara, yells excitedly, "What a blast!", with Pumbaa sheepishly apologizing before the two lions resume laughing, implying that the warthog mistook Kovu's excitement over the experience as a reaction to Pumbaa's flatulence problems. *After Kiara reunites with Kovu (who had been wrongfully banished by Simba), the latter eagerly says: "Let's get out of here. We'll run away together...and start a pride all our own!" Not only does he speak in a suggestive tone, but he even wiggles his rump. *Prior to the climactic battle between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders, Timon and Pumbaa stand in front of the Pridelanders and shake their rear ends at the Outsiders while verbally taunting them. Later during the battle, when the Outlanders corner Timon and Pumbaa, the meerkat cocks the warthog's tail like a gun and says: "Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let ya have it." Surprisingly, this scares their attackers off. The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *When Chris attempts to use Kirby to clean up some spilled kitty litter, only to be stopped by Rob who explains that Kirby doesn't do kitty litter, the vacuum cleaner becomes nauseous and ends up vomiting off-screen. Tarzan *While examining Jane (and inadvertently tickling her toes), Tarzan innocently tries to take a peek at what is under her skirt, only for Jane to kick him in the face. She then tucks her legs between her arms to avoid a repeat of the offense and tells Tarzan to back off. *When Jane mentions how Tarzan moves around with his hands on the ground, Professor Porter comments that it sounds like how her aunt walks around. As Jane continues describing Tarzan and drawing him on the blackboard, her expressions and tone of voice become increasingly intense. Her father then jokes, "Shall I leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment?", prompting an embarrassed yet amused reaction from Jane. *At one point, Terk rants to Tantor about Tarzan spending all his time with the humans in the campsite instead of with her, describing a giraffe's birth in the process by stating, "Drops us like a newborn giraffe; KERPLOP!" Fantasia 2000 *When Mickey searches for Donald, he opens the door to Daisy's room, which causes her to scream before Mickey apologizes. Though never explicitly stated, it is highly possible that Mickey walked in on Daisy changing for her and Donald's number. **In the same scene, Mickey discovers Donald in the shower and enters the bathroom to inform him that his number is about to start, with Donald coming out of the shower nude in a hurry after hearing the news. An Extremely Goofy Movie *Max explains to his friends that his father has to attend the college they're at because he was fired and is unable to get another job without a degree. Bobby Zimuruski then jokes, "You mean his pink slip was showing?", to which Max tells him not to push it. Dinosaur *As Yar holds up baby Aladar, the newly-hatched Iguanodon urinates (and we see the falling urine). This urine gag is repeated near the end of the film when Yar holds up Aladar's newly-hatched son (except that we don't see any falling urine this time). *When Aladar takes a romantic interest in Neera, Zini advises Aladar (in a seductive tone) that what he needs to win her heart is "a little help from the love monkey." *At one point, after doing a lot of strenuous walking, Baylene complains, "Oh, joy. Blisters," to which Eema remarks, "I've got blisters ''on my blisters." Yar then pipes up, "You don't wanna know where I got blisters." He was most likely referring to his lower region. *Near the end of the film, Zini is seen surrounded by many girl lemurs who are all attracted to him. As they all crowd around Zini, he asks, "Any of you ladies up for a game of 'Monkey in the Middle'?" ''The Emperor's New Groove *When the llama-turned Kuzco was knocked unconscious from the waterfall ride, Pacha attempts to perform on Kuzco just as the latter regains consciousness, causing them both to recoil in disgust, as well as Kuzco trying to gargle out while Pacha attempts to assure Kuzco repeatedly that he was not trying to kiss him. *During Kuzco and Pacha's stay at Mudka's Meat Hut, Kuzco attempts to voice complaints to the head chef. One of the patrons, after observing Pacha's "wife" enter, briefly grins and gives a thumbs up to Pacha, implying that he mistook his wife for having a very shapely bottom. Pacha awkwardly returns the thumbs up. *During the film's climax, Yzma remarks at one point, "Then I bet you weren't expecting this!", to which she lifts up her skirt as if to expose her genitalia, causing Kuzco and Pacha to shriek in horror and disgust. However, she instead reveals a dagger she had strapped to her thigh, to which Kuzco and Pacha sigh in relief. Recess: School's Out *When T.J. futilely attempts to explain about the odd experiments that were being conducted at Third Street School to his mother (not helped by his running into the glass door in his rush to tell her), she, upon feeling her son's forehead and finding him feverish, offers to give him a thermometer and baby lotion. Based on T.J.'s slightly sickened reaction before deciding to warn his father instead, the thermometer she mentioned was most likely a rectal one. *When Kojak attempts to block the Recess Gang, Spinelli headbutts him in the groin. *When Phil Benedict tells Prickly his plans to eliminate recess, he, in reference to Prickly's claim that it was the only thing to give kids freedom, states that "freedom" is only good for picking up chicks, which, given the current setting, was most likely referring to the concept of "free love". *When Benedict rants about how he couldn't stop thinking about Prickly "embarrassing", "humiliating", and lastly destroying his relationship with Muriel Finster, whom he claimed was "the only woman Benedict ever loved," T.J. admits to Prickly that the revelation that Finster and Benedict were even in a relationship to begin with still grossed him out, causing Prickly to quickly hush him. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Buster is shown to have an interest in Angel, as he repeatedly calls her "his girl", much to her annoyance. This could be a possible allusion to , as Buster is a full-grown adult dog and Angel is still a puppy, or he just sees her as a daughter. Atlantis: The Lost Empire *When Milo discovers Helga in his apartment, she acts rather sultry/sensuously while talking to him (and showing a great deal of her bare leg), accompanied by sexy/lusty saxophone music. *When Milo meets Preston Whitmore, the latter is doing yoga stretches in a robe, and it falls down at one point, thus exposing Whitmore's lower region to Milo. *Whitmore reveals to Milo at one point that he made a promise to Thaddeus (Milo's grandfather) that if he ever found the Shepherd's Journal, "not only will Whitmore finance the expedition, but he'll kiss Thaddeus full on the mouth." He then shows Milo a picture of them both recoiling and spitting in disgust and states, "Imagine my embarrassment when he ''found the darn thing." *Cookie Farnsworth lists whiskey as one of the four basic food groups. *While giving announcements, Mrs. Packard says: "Attention. Tonight's supper will be baked beans. Musical program to follow... Who wrote this?" This statement is a subtle reference to how baked beans are notorious for giving people flatulence issues. Earlier, during another announcement, she remarks, "To whoever took the 'L' from the 'Motor Pool' sign, ha-ha, we are all very amused." *After Dr. Sweet finishes his examination of Milo, he hands the latter two enormous beakers, stating that he'll need Milo to "fill them up." Milo then spits out the thermometer in his mouth and asks, "With what?" *While the crew to find Atlantis is setting up camp, Mrs. Packard states that she sleeps naked. Dr. Sweet then tosses Milo a sleeping mask and points out, "She sleepwalks." *When the crew is first meeting the Atlanteans, while learning that they speak French, Mole whispers something in Kida's ear, only to be punched out by her, implying he said something very crude and/or vulgar. ''Lilo & Stitch *During Jumba's trial, the captive Stitch says, "Meega nala kweesta!", causing the jury to gasp and an alien robot to vomit up nuts and bolts. Although this phrase means "I want to destroy!" in Tantalog, it is established that on Turo, said phrase is regarded as very obscene. *In one scene, Lilo shows Stitch his bed and gives him her doll Scrump and a baby bottle filled with coffee. When Stitch drinks said coffee after climbing onto Lilo's bed, he later goes berserk and causes chaos in her bedroom, to which she ultimately tells Stitch, "No more caffeine for you." *While teaching Stitch about Elvis Presley, Lilo persuades Stitch at one point to kiss an elderly woman sitting on a couch, thinking "she could use some loving." When Stitch attempts to kiss said woman off-screen, she shrieks and chases him away, heavily implying that he touched her inappropriately. *When Jumba scolds Stitch for using Lilo as a shield, Stitch stands on his head with his two hands flat on the ground and shakes his rear end as a mooning/taunting gesture. Treasure Planet *When the robo-cops bring Jim Hawkins in after catching him solar boarding, they ask Doppler whether or not he is Jim's father, to which Sarah frantically rejects such a notion, even expressing disgust for emphasis. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *In one scene, after Thunderbolt "rescues" a cat from a tree, he is seen sitting on top of the poor feline while clearly squashing it with his rump. Brother Bear *At one point, Sitka advises Kenai, "Just because Denahi's totem is wisdom doesn't mean he's wise." He proves his point as Denahi is prancing with flowers and accidentally steps on a dog's tail, and it barks loudly at him. Three girls then appear and seductively greet Denahi, who absentmindedly backs into the dog and gets bitten in the butt (the camera cuts away at the last second to Kenai and Sitka grimacing as Denahi screams in pain). *When Rutt and Tuke see the bear-turned Kenai aimlessly trying to get a goose flock's attention, Rutt comments, "Maybe the goose pooped on him." *In one scene, Koda tells Kenai: "If the snow's white, then it's all right. Yellow or green, it's just not clean. I learned that one the hard way." He was obviously referring to how yellow snow is the result of having been urinated on, a joke seen in many movies/shows. The dialogue also implies that Koda actually ate yellow snow. *At one point, Tuke warns Rutt not to go near a certain patch to feed, as "something went there." *While at the salmon run gathering, Tug jokingly tells two lover bears, "Get a cave!" *During the post-credits, Koda tells the viewers that "no fish were harmed during the making of this film." However, an adult bear is then seen chasing one of the salmon in an attempt to eat it. While the fish is screaming for help, Koda covers the camera with his paws so the audience couldn't see the bear eat the salmon, but the fish can still be heard getting eaten. The Lion King 1½ *As Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba are relaxing in an oasis, there are bubbles in the water like a hot tub. Then, when Pumbaa gets out of the pool, the bubbles disappear, implying that he was simply farting an awful lot. Timon and Simba sense this and immediately get out as well, while implicitly expressing disgust. *When Timon and Pumbaa reunite in the desert, Timon yells, "Let's whip some grass!", a loose term based on the phrase: "Let's kick some ass!" Ironically, in the original movie (see above), there was a gag in which Timon almost said the same word. Home on the Range *When Maggie first appears, we see her udder with teats, to which she says, "Yeah, they're real, quit staring!" in reference to breast implants. In fact, this line is one of the reasons the film received a PG rating. *At a cattle drive, Barry and Bob begin flirting with Pearl's dairy cows, much to Maggie and Mrs. Calloway's disgust, though Grace doesn't seem to mind the bulls' company. She then says that Barry and Bob might be able to help them, to which the bulls suggestively agree (in a flirtatious tone) that they can all "help" each other. Knowing what Barry and Bob meant, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway become even more disgusted. When Slim and the Willies later arrive, Grace takes notice and warns everyone, causing all the bulls to panic. Barry then leans seductively against Mrs. Calloway and tells her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you," to which she retorts, "You have exactly two seconds to remove your hoof before I snap it off at the knee!" Thinking she was the "blonde", Barry apologizes to her, only for Mrs. Calloway to knock him out with her hoof in annoyance. Mulan II *As Mushu is announcing Mulan's engagement to Shang to the Fa Ancestors, he tells them, "The color is pink...as a freshly-slapped newborn's behind." A female ancestor inquires, "How about a pink slip?", to which Mushu replies in disgust, "Nobody wants to see your drawers, Prunehilda," before the Great Ancestor clarifies, "Actually, she meant this," and hands Mushu a pink scroll terminating his guardianship should Mulan get married. *When Mulan is talking to Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei in the carriage prior to their journey, one of the princesses extends her bare foot to Mulan at one point. In most ancient (and even some modern) East Asian cultures, a noble woman's bare feet were considered almost as private as her genitalia. A princess would ''never have extended her bare foot to a soldier, no matter how gallant. ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *When Goofy shows Mona Max's baby pictures, an embarrassed Max tries to avoid seeing his nude self. *When Huey, Dewey, and Louie reach Santa's list, a janitor elf catches them. Meanwhile, Dewey fakes the elf out by telling him that someone tossed the Christmas cookies at Sporting Goods. This could be a pun on "tossing one's cookies," a slang phrase for vomiting. Valiant *At one point, Valiant's mother suggests he should have some breakfast before he goes, and then starts making regurgitation sounds and motions, followed by her spitting up part of a worm for him (he expresses disgust and rejects the worm). *When Lofty first meets Valiant and Bugsy, he remarks, "For a, quote, 'elite unit', unquote, they seem to be letting in almost anything with wings..." Using his monocle to examine Bugsy's rear end, Lofty adds, "...including those flies circling your bottom." *When visiting Victoria, the camp nurse, Bugsy suggestively and playfully asks her if she has anything for him. She then pulls out a large syringe (to give him and the other recruits a shot) and asks him if this is what he was thinking about, causing Bugsy and the others (except Valiant) to faint. She then gives Valiant a vaccination right in his rear end, to which he groans in pain. *In one scene, Sergeant Monty drills the recruits by showing them slides for them to determine "friend or foe", to which they get each one wrong. He then pulls down one last slide displaying a poster of a sexy-looking bird, and they all enthusiastically state, "Friend!", much to Monty's chagrin and annoyance. *When the plane the pigeons are aboard gets ambushed by missiles, Commander Gutsy orders the recruits to "get ready to drop," to which Toughwood whimpers, "I think I've dropped already!" *After Charles De Girl (a female mouse) introduces herself, she asks the recruits if they speak French, and Bugsy replies: "Does 'ooh-la-la' mean anything to you? Or 'va-va-voom'?" (all in response to the sight of her). *When Charles De Girl mentions the "message" the recruits are told to carry, her French accent makes it sound like she is saying "massage", and Bugsy suggestively jokes that he'd like a full-body one. *When the pigeons attempt to escape the falcons in France after being spotted, Charles De Girl tries to catch a ride with Bugsy by grabbing his feet as he takes off, and he accidentally farts right in her face. Despite his apology, she calls him a "dirty bird". *When Valiant rendezvouses with Sergeant Monty and a Pigeon Officer, he tells them he has a message to deliver and then regurgitates the written message he had swallowed earlier (after losing his container where the message was originally supposed to be stored). Chicken Little *When Chicken Little is training for his baseball game, Fish pours some water out of his diving helmet into Chicken Little's mouth, to which he promptly spits it out in disgust (likely due to it containing Fish's excrement). *In one scene, Abby Mallard and Runt sing along to the ' song "Wannabe" (which contains lyrics that are presumably sexual in nature). *When Abby reminds Chicken Little about a past frozen pee incident (from a passing airplane bathroom), Runt then uses various terms for urinating (such as "piddle", "whiz", and "wee-wee") before a disgusted Chicken Little pleads him to stop. Kronk's New Groove *Kronk follows a coin, which leads him to a dark alley. Yzma then emerges from the shadows and asks, "Looking for this?" and holds up her leg, making Kronk shriek in disgust, until she reveals the coin beneath her foot. In the same scene, Yzma offers Kronk a proposition while seductively leaning close to him, making him gag in disgust, until she reveals that she means a ''business proposition. *In one scene, Rudy is shown completely nude as he meets up with Kronk, and when Kronk asks Rudy why he isn't wearing any clothes, he explains that he sold his clothes for more of Yzma's "youth potion". Rudy then shivers, and Kronk drapes a blanket over him before explaining that Yzma's youth potion is actually fake. *When Kronk begins his story of how he fell in love with Birdwell, a stag reel logo appears on the slideshow screen, and Kronk covers the logo in embarrassment. A stag film contains pornography. ''The Wild *Nigel the koala leaps off his tree, only to land groin first on the gate to his zoo enclosure, and then painfully moans, "Who put that bar there?" before falling off. *Benny the squirrel gazes at Bridget the giraffe in a smitten manner, to which she tells him, "Don't stare at my spots; my eyes are up here," causing Benny to snap out of his trance. *During the turtle curling championship, Nigel gets teased by three female monkeys holding a plush koala doll, and one of them grabs Nigel's butt, to which he yells, "Leave my bum alone!" The ruckus causes Bridget to accidentally fall on top of Benny by crushing him with her rear end. When she notices Benny unconscious, she panics and asks, "Who knows mouth-to-mouth?" Benny recovers and declares, "I do," before he kisses Bridget on the lips. When she annoyingly asks Benny, "What was that?", he replies, "Just your daily dose of vitamin Benny, baby." The last gag is repeated near the end of the film, when Bridget kisses Benny after he says the right words about her. *When Nigel emerges from the rear of a garbage truck, he is seen with a popcorn container stuck to his lower region and remarks, "Hey, guys, I got popcorn up my bum." He then asks Samson the lion, "Do I look trashy in this?", but an unamused Samson yanks the popcorn container off Nigel, who yowls in pain. *While trying to escape three rabid dogs, Samson orders Larry to coil, and the snake uses his long body to wrap around the grating of a manhole. As the three dogs draw near, Samson tweaks Bridget in the butt, causing her to yelp in pain and giving Larry (who is around her neck) the strength to open the manhole. When Bridget then glares at Samson for the offense, he quickly retorts, "I improvised!" *When Samson and his zoo friends hijack a boat, they narrowly avoid colliding with a bigger ship. Afterwards, Nigel looks down at his crotch area and moans, "Oh dear...anyone got any eucalyptus wipes?" (obviously implying that he wet himself). *After Benny arrives on the back of a goose and meets up with his zoo pals aboard their boat, he tells Bridget, "Bet you didn't know I could ride geese...bareback," while spanking his rump during the "bareback" part. *When Samson attempts to use his instincts to look for his son Ryan, he exposes some bamboo and unintentionally invades the privacy of a hyrax, who is seen cleaning his lower region with a leaf. The hyrax then covers his crotch area and yells, "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?!" *At one point, Benny finds himself being rolled around by a group of German dung beetles each rolling a large ball of dung and mistake Benny for one, calling him "Stinky". One even states, "Rolling the dung is good for tight buns!" A fed-up Benny then shouts, "I'll give you something to roll about!" and raises his foot to kick the dung beetles, only for them to roll away, causing Benny to spin in the air and land right on his belly. Leroy & Stitch *During Leroy and Stitch's first battle at Jumba's lab, Leroy, at one point, gets sucked into an exhaust fan and comes out with his fur all shaved off. Stitch laughs at Leroy's furless body, to which the latter growls angrily before instantly regrowing his entire fur. *During Leroy and Stitch's second battle at Aloha Stadium, Stitch, at one point, flings Leroy into one of the outhouses, to which the latter comes out with his fur and uniform all drenched in wastewater. Bambi II *A cranky Porcupine pricks Bambi's rear end with his quills twice in the film. Brother Bear 2 *During the film's opening, Rutt and Tuke are fleeing from a cranky bison they mistook for a moosette, and Rutt then says, "I told you that was no moosette!", to which Tuke replies, "Well, she looked like one from behind," implying that he was looking at the bison's rear end instead of its front. *When Rutt and Tuke are attempting to impress the moosettes by appealing to their olfactory senses, they tell Kenai and Koda that the brown substance they were rolling in wasn't mud, which grosses the bears out after sensing that it was really manure (Koda actually sensed this beforehand when he smelled something stinky). Meet the Robinsons *When the Bowler Hat Guy realizes that he must find Lewis, he writes it on his list using , which, in comic strips, is often used to censor cursing. *At a miniature bar, various frogs have what appear to be alcoholic drinks. At one point, after a frog eats a fly, he remarks, "What a buzz!" *A tanning salon coupon shows a side view of a buxom woman in a bikini top. Bolt *Five years after Penny adopted Bolt from the animal shelter, her TV father declares that he has "altered" Bolt (to "alter" an animal can also be a euphemism for castrating it). *When Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino escape the pound while unintentionally destroying Ester's truck in the process, she notices an unconscious Lloyd lying on the ground and questions him about it. Martin suddenly sneaks up behind Ester, to which she screams and pepper sprays him. She then tells the two men, "Both of you need serious help!", believing they were either high on something or just mentally ill. *When Mittens is teaching Bolt how to be a "real dog", she shows him a toilet that many dogs drink from, to which Bolt questions this in a shocked manner. The Princess and the Frog *When the frog-turned Naveen tries to convince Tiana to kiss him to make him human again, he puckers up, and when his throat expands, he states, "That's new." Tiana then asks, "Just one kiss?", to which Naveen suggestively replies, "Unless you beg for more," and licks his lips. When the kiss instead turns Tiana into a frog, she lunges at Naveen, culminating in them being flung out the window and into the party below. At one point, they end up falling down the back of Charlotte's dress, making her jiggle awkwardly. She suddenly falls over and screams as she sees the frogs underneath her skirt. Big Daddy then orders his dog Stella to chase after the frogs. During the chaos, a giraffe mask falls on top of the scurrying frogs, and they pass a man in an octopus costume, who pours out all of his eight glasses of wine, thinking he was hallucinating. *When Tiana and Naveen take shelter in a hollow tree to escape a swarm of hungry alligators, Naveen seductively tells Tiana that, "We might as well get...comfortable." As if this wasn't blatant enough already, we then hear Tiana slapping him in response. *At one point, while Lawrence (who had been transformed into Naveen by Dr. Facilier) is flirting with Charlotte, he starts to change back to his normal self, and his clothed butt is shown bulging for a few frames. *When Ray discovers Naveen and Tiana tongue-tied (literally), he thinks they both "got a little carried away" (referring to having sex). Ray then tries to turn on his light and briefly farts. Ironically, his rear end where his bright light glows greatly resembles half of a person's buttocks. *When Mama Odie starts kissing Juju on his snake lips repeatedly, Louis gags disgustedly. This emulates how naive children (and even some teens and adults who have never been kissed) would likely react while watching two lovers kissing each other. *At one point, Ray tells Mama Odie that his grandmother got in trouble for flashing the neighbors. Tangled *After Shorty walks out of The Snuggly Duckling drunk, he spots Mother Gothel and remarks, "Whoa, somebody get me a glass 'cause I just found me a tall drink of water!", implicitly referring to Gothel's attractiveness. Wreck-It Ralph *During the Bad-Anon meeting, Kano rips the heart out of Zombie, a fatality taken straight from the M-rated '' . This also means that the film has a character from an M-rated series, even though they credit him only as "Cyborg" in the movie credits. *While sorting through the lost-and-found in (in which the game itself involves serving beer to patrons), Ralph comes across Zangief's briefs. He later steals Markowski's armor and uses said briefs to cover his privates. ''Planes *When El Chupacabra first notices Rochelle, the border becomes pink with hearts as he becomes instantly smitten with her. Later, when El Chupacabra successfully seduces Rochelle, she smothers him in kisses, implying that his serenade last night worked a little too well, much to his discomfort. *During the film's climax, when Ripslinger is many feet before the finish line while unaware that Dusty Crophopper is right behind him, he leans to get the press to take some pictures of him. Dusty makes an advantage by overtaking Ripslinger while he gets his pictures taken and wins the race ahead of him. Enraged, Ripslinger yells at Dusty, but then crashes into several portable toilets and lands in a pile of sludge. He is then put onto a flatbed truck and taken away, while Roper makes fun of him by calling him "Ripstinker" and telling him to wash up. Frozen *When Kristoff is questioning Anna about how well she knows Hans, he asks what Hans' foot size is and she replies, "Foot size doesn't matter." This is a subtle reference to the myth about how the size of a person's hands or feet can determine the size of their genitalia. *When Anna is admiring the snow, Olaf suggests the snow should be a different color, like yellow, but then changes his mind and says, "Yellow and snow, no go." He was obviously referring to how yellow snow is the result of having been urinated on. Big Hero 6 *Baymax diagnoses Hiro's mood swings as puberty. Baymax then states, "You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and–" Hiro cuts him off before he can finish the sentence. *When Baymax gets stuck in a window, he says, "Excuse me while I let out some air," and deflates. As he does, it sounds similar to human flatulence. *When Baymax's battery is running low, while he initially behaves like a malfunctioning robot, he later acts as if he were intoxicated. Zootopia *The film's entire plot is a satirical look at how society deems people of certain ethnicities as terrorists. *At Jumbeaux's Café, Judy Hopps points out that the elephant employees are getting snot and mucus in the ice cream, causing two elephant customers to spit out their ice cream and gag in disgust upon hearing this. *While Judy is blackmailing Nick Wilde over his felony tax evasion, she reveals she has over 270 siblings, which gives away the classic "bunny multiplication" joke. *When Judy first meets Mr. Big along with Nick, the shrew notices Judy's uniform and immediately asks if she is some kind of performer (i.e. stripper). *Judy is shocked about seeing nude animals relaxing in Mystic Springs Oasis, a "naturalist" (naturist) club. Moana *When Maui traps Moana inside a cave, she demands, "Let me out, you lying, slimy son of a b–!" but is abruptly cut off as the scene then switches to Maui humming. *As Maui teaches Moana to sail, he tells her if the current is warm, she's going the right way. So Moana puts her hand in the water behind him and feels it is cold, but it starts getting warmer. She then notices a relieved look on Maui's face and exclaims, "Eww, what is your problem?!", pretty much hinting that Maui urinated. *At one point, Tamatoa mentions that he "ate his grandma." This indicates that he is, in fact, a cannibal. Ralph Breaks the Internet *In one scene, Ralph asks for a computer virus to destroy Slaughter Race and keep Vanellope from leaving him, so J.P. Spamley takes him into the "dark web" (a part of the Internet used mainly by pedophiles, terrorists, and other criminals) to get one from Double Dan. *As a parody of the "true love's kiss" trope, when Ralph lands in a bed unconscious after he was saved by the Disney Princesses, Tiana gets close to him. Instead of kissing him, however, Tiana brings a frog Naveen who ends up being the one kissing Ralph. *In a mid-credits scene, Ralph and Vanellope enter a ''Pancake Milkshake mobile game, in which the bunny character ends up exploding after Ralph overfeeds it. Mo, who was playing the game, then screams, implying that the bunny's organs appeared onscreen after it exploded. Pixar films ''Toy Story *When Bo Peep asks Woody, "What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", it is implied that Bo wants to spend the night with Woody. *When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his own butt, causing Mr. Spell, Snake, and one of the Troikas to laugh, as he is calling Slinky a butt kisser. *After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around Andy's room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Lite-Beer", referring to the fact that if Buzz was really flying around the room with his eyes closed, he would likely be drunk. *While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman's noose, meaning he is intending to hang Woody. *Legs, one of Sid's toys, is a fishing rod with Barbie legs who is supposed to be a "hooker", as she is a toy who can hook things. The word is also a double entendre, referring to a hooker (prostitute). *During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is concussed from his bad fall a few minutes before, making him appear "drunk" on imaginary (tea), causing Woody to later reply, "I think you've had enough tea for today." *When Woody shows the other toys Buzz's detached arm and claims that he's all right, Rex, thinking that Woody killed Buzz, turns his head away and vomits. *When the soldiers report that Molly got a Mrs. Potato Head as a Christmas gift, Mr. Spell types: "HUBBA HUBBA!" when cheering on Mr. Potato Head for getting what he wanted, a reference to a common expression for viewing someone as sexually attractive. *Not in the film itself, but in an original draft for the film, when Barbie saves Woody and Buzz à la , Woody remarks at one point that he wished he was "anatomically correct". A Bug's Life *After Rosie and Dim's failed opening act, some of the flies leave the circus dissatisfied, and one of them says, "I've been in outhouses that didn't stink this bad." *During the above circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (mistaking him for a girl): "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?", meaning he wants to have sex with him. *When the Flaming Death act backfires, causing P.T. Flea to get burned to a crisp, one of the remaining flies in the audience applauds and says, "Burn him again!" *At the Bug Bar, when the Cockroach Waitress yells, "Hey! Who ordered the poo-poo platter?", a bunch of dung flies swarm around the platter, referring to that the flies ordered it. "Poo-poo" is a childish euphemism for fecal matter. *After the mosquito at the bar drinks his "Bloody Mary, O+", he gets drunk and fat, then faints. *When Dot and her second grade classmates show a mural of the Circus Bugs fighting the grasshoppers away, Rosie compliments the colors of the blood. Dot then explains they drew Heimlich getting cut in half because their teacher said that it would be more dramatic, causing Heimlich to become very anxious. *After finding out that the "Warriors" are Circus Bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them, and when Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB". BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze", while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. *During the fake bird attack, the ants and Circus Bugs use boysenberries as blood to act like they were hit or killed. *During the outtakes, as the Queen is talking to Flik, her pet Aphie urinates on her lap. Flik and the crew then start laughing while she asks for a towel. **Also during the outtakes, Tuck and Roll enter a belching contest, with Roll also proceeding to fart instead of burping, before Rosie decides to leave the area in disgust. Toy Story 2 *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him, to which Buzz says, "All right, but I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me," implying that Buzz didn't want Woody to think he was gay. *When all of the toys make it to their first location, Hamm's cork comes off. He then says, "All right, nobody look until I get my cork back in!", meaning he doesn't want to be seen fully exposed. *When the toys first encounter the many Barbie dolls in Al's Toy Barn, they all jaw-drop and look at them as if they're attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he is cheating on her. Hamm vouches for Potato Head by moving between him and Tour Guide Barbie, saying, "Then make room for the single fellas." *If viewers look very closely at the ''Woody's Roundup merchandise, a track on one of the records is titled: "Dam it all" (a pun on the phrase: "Damn it all!"). *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "ride like the wind" before falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his crotch. *When Mr. Potato Head sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, he becomes shocked and drops a load of pieces out of his compartment on the back. *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room for some "private time" (referring to Buster having to urinate or defecate), Buzz's lovestruck reaction causes his wings to pop out. *In one of the outtakes, Stinky Pete ruins a take by farting loudly, which sets almost everyone off-screen in a fit of laughter. He then apologizes, humorously remarking that this must be the reason he is called "Stinky Pete". ''Monsters, Inc. *In the "23-19" scene, after the CDA remove the sock on George's back, they shave him completely, and he covers his crotch. One CDA agent quickly tears off a bandage on George's back, who then screams and uncovers his crotch. However, in subsequent scenes, he is not shown covering his crotch, and nothing is in place of his genitalia. *At one point, Waternoose can be seen drinking what appears to be human feces from a coffee cup. Although it could also be heated mud. *When Sulley explains to Mike about the situation he is in, they hide their faces behind the restaurant menu, much to Celia's anger. This may imply that she thinks Mike and Sulley have a gay relationship. *In the restroom scene, where Boo is in one of the stalls, Sulley, at one point, thinks Boo is finished and opens the stall door, causing the latter to shriek before he quickly shuts the door and apologizes. Later, when Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he playfully crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then arrives and asks, "What are you doing?!" He may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. *In one scene, after Mike says, "Now put that thing back where it came from or so help me...!", he extends his middle finger as if he was flipping Sulley off. Although this isn't very likely, as Mike actually extended his index finger. *When the Yeti offers Mike some yellow snow cones, Mike gags disgustedly at the sight of them (yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on). However, the Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying, "Don't worry, it's lemon." *In an attempt to make Boo laugh, Mike does a flip in the air and lands groin first on a metal bar, only to find out that Sulley forgot to remove Boo's "monster visor", meaning Mike ended up hurting himself for nothing. Finding Nemo *At the beginning, Pearl says one of her tentacles is shorter than the rest, but it's hard to tell especially when she twirls them side to side. On octopi, the short tentacle is the genitalia. *Three times in the film, Pearl and her father were shown squirting ink when scared. The first time was when Tad pulled Pearl away from the edge of the drop-off, the second was when Pearl's father saw the sharks, and the third was in the credits where Pearl bumped into El Magnifico's credit. This is equivalent to wetting oneself in fear. *The way in which Bruce, Anchor, and Chum attempt to lead their diets down a path devoid of fish is similar to how people go through withdrawal from alcohol or drugs. *When Bruce accidentally causes all of the mines surrounding his lair to explode after hitting one of them with a torpedo, several bubbles above the water burst underneath a pelican, causing another to become disgusted. He then says, "Nice," in a sarcastic way and flies off (thinking the other pelican farted). *At one point, Dr. Philip Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby." This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it is similar to the British English euphemism "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). *After Bloat belches from eating green filth, a disgusted Gurgle remarks, "Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own–" but Peach interrupts him when she sees the Dentist coming. Gurgle was trying to refer to their own excrement. *When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his crotch as the laser "scans" his body. *The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) reveals the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her bare leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. *One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called ''The Surly Mermaid, which is the name of an Australian pub. *When Dory and Marlin try to avoid Nigel right after that part, a seagull defecates right in front of them, while Nigel looks at it awkwardly. ''The Incredibles *Syndrome's security guards intend to start a drinking game while watching the Omnidroid attack, as one of them says, "Okay, every time they run, let's have a shot!" *In the scene where Syndrome is holding the Parr family in the air using his levitation device, he rudely remarks how Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl "got busy," referring to their kids, Dash and Violet. *In the scene where Bob is forced by Gilbert Huph to not help a man who was being mugged near a dumpster, the mugger is briefly seen doing an action to his victim that resembles dry-humping. *At some point, Helen pulls Bob into their bedroom, a likely reference to having sex. *During the montage, after Bob accepts the job and kisses Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their room. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *On Hypershock's NSA file, one of the blurbs listed says "Fondness for Drink", meaning he was addicted to alcohol. Cars *During the first time Lightning has to repair the main road, and after Red the firetruck ignored him, Lighting gets upset and says: "I shouldn't have to put up with this! I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" Then Mater gets confused and asks, "You hurt your what?" He was probably referring to Lightning's crotch, as when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to anything inappropriate. *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the courthouse (when Lightning was being accused), after Lightning asks Mater if he knows Sally, Mater replies, "She's the town attorney...and my fiancée." (This could be to make Lightning feel jealous or just to tease him.) Then Lightning exclaims, "What?!" with a shocked face (he thought Mater was serious, while Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play). Mater then giggles, lightly taps him, and says: "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (He then leans to the side and moves his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark.) *As Lightning watches Sally drive away, he remarks, "Do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?", and the camera focuses on said tattoo on Sally's trunk. She then gets so embarrassed that she knocks over a pile of traffic cones. *When Lightning explains to Mater late one night that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Ohhh, gettin' cozy at the Cone, is we?" He was probably referring to Lightning and Sally having sex at the motel. *When Lightning drives in on Doc Hudson fixing the Sheriff, whose undercarriage is exposed, Lightning stares and then soon looks away in embarrassment, and the Sheriff says, "Get a good peek, city boy?" As Lightning leaves, the Sheriff remarks, "Hope you enjoyed the show!" *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup for racer Claude Scruggs is called "Leak Less", a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. This is equivalent to absorbent pads worn by people with urinary incontinence. *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty that he doesn't need headlights because the track is always lit, Rusty replies, "Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights!" This means that he is a drunk driver. When Lightning leaves, Rusty and Dusty both yell, "Don't drive like my brother!" This is another reference to drunk driving. *Rusty Cornfuel's sponsor is Tow Cap: Hitch Protection. The logo shows a piece of rubber on a hitch, a reference to condoms, as a car's hitch could be compared to a man's privates. *Lightning tells everyone at Flo's Cafe that Doc Hudson won three Piston Cups, although when Mater hears what Lightning said, he responds, "He did what in his cup?", misinterpreting "Piston Cup" and believing that Doc had urinated in his cup. Ratatouille *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *When Skinner finds Linguini in the vegetable storage, Skinner remarks that people can "get too familiarized with vegetables." *While looking for a place to safely conceal Remy under his clothes, Linguini considers keeping Remy in his pants, just below the waistline, causing Remy to give Linguini a horrified, pleading look. *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter," which could imply that he had sex with her. *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine in an attempt to get him to spill the beans on Remy. *The first time Linguini attempts to reveal Remy, Colette believes he is crazy and pulls out pepper spray. *When Linguini is attempting to tell Colette that he refers to Remy as his "...tiny... little...", Colette replies with, "Little?" and glances downward at Linguini's crotch area (though she could also be glancing at his fingers when he makes the gesture). *When Anton Ego says, "If I don't love it, I don't swallow," it is a reference to a type of sex. WALL-E *While WALL-E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors to protect them from the sunlight (he could have possibly mistaken it for a visor and may not have known its real purpose). *During the Repair Ward scene, while EVE is being cleaned, WALL-E looks through the glass window and thinks that the CARSTICS are trying to torture and decapitate her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her. She then remarks, "John, get ready to have some kids!" John looks at her as if she was ready to give birth to multiple babies before they save the infants. *When WALL-E and EVE are kissing and holding hands, M-O shows up with the rejected bots, then ushers them away to give WALL-E and EVE some privacy. Up *When Russell goes into the bushes to do his business, he asks, "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before or after?", and Carl responds with, "None of my concern." Russell then blurts out, "It's before!", to which Carl covers his ears and pretends not to listen. *One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called "Giving Muntz the Bird", a reference to "flipping the bird", which is a common euphemism of the very obscene insult of giving someone the middle finger. Toy Story 3 *When Barbie first meets Ken at Sunnyside Daycare, she tells him, "Nice ascot!" It is sometimes mistaken as a comment towards Ken's buttocks, when, in fact, an ascot is a kind of scarf men usually wear. *As the toys go from room to room and pass through the bathroom, Lotso says, "Watch out for puddles," implying they were urine. (He said this when he noticed Mr. Potato Head slipping on a puddle.) *After Mr. Potato Head is brought back after a night in the box, he mutters he was surrounded by "sand and Lincoln Logs," to which Hamm replies, "I don't think those were Lincoln Logs," implying they were feces. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (This hints that he believed Ken had begun cross-dressing.) *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head uses a cucumber for a body; the combination of the cucumber, hat, and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. *After Slinky tells Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly adds, "But not too much fun!" He is telling Woody not to get too drunk (which would be physically impossible, since toys cannot drink alcohol). *In the end credits, when Bonnie's toys get a letter from Sunnyside Daycare, the end of the letter reads: "Hugs and kisses to everyone." Buzz thinks that Barbie wrote it, but Jessie points out it was actually Ken who did. When they find out, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz look at each other disgustedly, thinking Ken is gay. Cars 2 *After Lightning insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him fragile and not so fast, Francesco begins talking angrily and swearing at Lightning in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers, then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor. This means that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *When Mater is playfully sneaking around in the Wheel Well Motel, he tries a martini out of curiosity. However, after doing so, he notices that the taste is too strong and awful, and he still had it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow it. He looks everywhere for a place to spit it out, but he could only spit it back in the glass that he drank it from. This is equivalent to a naive person trying alcohol for the first time to see if they like it or not. *When Mater is in the bathroom in Tokyo, he sits on a Japanese toilet and cluelessly presses the wash button. The gadget then fires a cold spray of water up to his undercarriage, making him scream in pain and fright. *Before leaving the bathroom mentioned above, Mater warns Grem and Acer, "When she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted!" This is a reference to ejaculation. *When Holley Shiftwell says to Mater that they should find somewhere more private, Mater gets confused and begins to think that she meant for them to go make love. *When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sushi restaurant sign, the cartoon figure appears to be a cannibal, eating his own kind. *In Paris, when Mater meets the owner of a headlights market, he is scared off when the owner's eyes are on the headlights. This signifies that the eyes are, in a human's case, on the breast. *On Siddeley, Mater says: "Boy, I've gotta go to a doctor. I keep getting these sharp pains in my undercarriage." *When Mater is given a vampire disguise, he remarks, "I want to siphon your gas!" This is a reference to vampires and their desire to suck victims' blood. *In Porto Corsa, when Holley is doing her fake Italian voice to distract the Lemons outside the casino, she asks in an Italian-English accent if one of the Lemons could help her find her lost, made-up, broken-down grandfather, to which Ivan responds, "Sounds like you need some roadside assistance." Also, he shows her his tow cable as his hook comes down. Then Ivan and Alex get in a small argument about who she was talking to. This is a clear example of two criminals taking advantage of a sexy, hot lady. Additionally, "roadside assistance" from Ivan could mean that he wanted to go sexually assault her because he is a bad guy. *When a few cars are gambling and playing with fuzzy dice, Mary Esgocar arrives and says, "Air freshener!", which may imply that she is talking about male car body odor. Brave *At the beginning of the movie, when young Merida leaves to fetch her arrow after her first trial, Queen Elinor points out to her husband King Fergus that a bow is no gift for a princess, only to get her butt pinched by the latter as a comical gesture and response to her statement. *After Wee Dingwall wins the archery tournament, Lord Dingwall says, "Feast your eyes!" and then moons (i.e. exposes his naked buttocks) toward Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *After Young Macintosh is introduced by his father and displays a few sword-fighting skills, he flexes his nipples toward Merida. *During a brawl, when Young Macintosh is trying to fight back with his sword, someone is seen twisting one of his nipples as the latter screams like a girl. *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around frantically, trying to cover her private areas. Merida then reminds her that (since she's a bear) she's covered in fur. *One scene has King Fergus and the other men taking off their kilts to make a rope down to the bottom of the castle, and their buttocks are briefly shown. *When the triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. One of the two other brothers looks away, but the other grins. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and viewers can only see the triplets' butts). When King Fergus realizes his wife is naked, he tells the other lords to look away and respect her privacy. Then, when Fergus sees the triplets, he remarks, "Now that's what I call a wee naked bobby!" Monsters University *In the scene where Randall makes cupcakes, the letters on them say "BE MY dAL". He then fixes it to "BE MY PAL" and states that it would have been embarrassing. "Dal" is short for "dally", which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. However, the letters are changed to smiley faces with glasses in international versions. *In the party scene, Sulley wins at tic-tac-toe against another monster who is passed out (possibly intoxicated). The implication could have been that they were playing beer pong. *When Don announces he and Sheri are engaged, he describes himself to Scott as his "big brother who's marrying his mother" and "his brother who shares the same mom/wife," suggesting an incestuous relationship. Inside Out *There is a running gag where Anger mentions about blurting out curse words. When the brand-new expanded console is installed, Anger types out a profane word, but Fear manages to censor it. *When the brand-new expanded console is installed, Disgust finds a big red alarm that says "Puberty" and, not knowing how to pronounce it, asks, "What is poo-ber-ty?", to which Joy replies, "Oh, nothing important." *At one point, a memory orb (which is assumed to be really hard) hits Fear in the groin. The Good Dinosaur *Arlo refers to the family's chicken-like creatures as "cluckers", a possible allusion to a familiar profanity. *In one part of the film, Arlo and Spot eat fruit having fallen on the ground and rotted/fermented, and then start seeing weird things, such as Arlo with too many eyeballs and Arlo in Spot's mouth. This is a reference to hallucinating from intoxication or drug usage. It is also an homage to the classic Pink Elephants scene in ''Dumbo. ''Finding Dory *At the beginning, when Mr. Ray tells the class that they are going to have a lesson, Dory misunderstands and starts to explain "the birds and the bees" to the class before Mr. Ray quickly cuts her off. *When Fluke and Rudder trick Gerald into coming onto their rock, one of them says, "Mind you don't scuff your bum." Cars 3 *In part of Lightning's training at Rust-eze Racing Center, Cruz Ramirez hangs Lightning down. She then gives him a "Drip Pan" just in case, much to his embarrassment. *One of the tracks of the [[Cars 3 (soundtrack)|''Cars 3 score]] is called "Drip Pan", referring to the above scene. *As Lightning and Cruz are arguing about racing on the beach, Lightning exclaims that, "Life's a beach and then you drive!" Taken out of context, said passage sounds like "Life's a bitch and then you die," which Luigi and Guido, after a brief pause, appear to notice. *When Lightning and Cruz are locked inside the Thunder Hollow demolition derby, one of the rules Roscoe tells them is, "No cursin'. It's family night." *During the demolition derby, one car says to another, "Get the __ out of my way!", but he honks on the blank word, implying he may have meant a swearword. ''Coco *After Abuelita frightens the Mariachi, she hugs Miguel while pressing his face against her breasts, making Miguel desperately try to get out of that position, before he shows a face of disgust after Abuelita stops hugging him. *When Héctor sings one of his songs to Chicharrón and Miguel, he slowly says, "Knuckles," and pauses. Chicharrón then says, "Those aren't the words," and Héctor replies, "There are children present," which possibly means that the original song had sworn. In fact, Héctor's song would have referenced Juanita's knockers (her breasts). *While Miguel searches for Dante in the art studio, he passes by an artist painting a naked female skeleton, who glares at him along with the artist, causing Miguel to say sorry and go away to meet Frida Kahlo. This can be seen as painting a nude woman in real life, as many famous paintings depict it. Incredibles 2 *After being interrogated by Rick Dicker, before getting his memories about Violet's identity wiped out, Tony Rydinger expresses regret for having seen her with her super suit, possibly meaning that he felt sexually excited. *After Violet becomes angry at her father for having contacted Dicker to erase Tony's memories about her (and their planned date), she throws her super suit and quickly storms off to her room, leading Dash to ask if she was "having adolescence." Dash was possibly thinking that his sister was having her menstrual period. **In addition, this could also be a reference that Spencer Fox, Dash's voice actor in the original film, was replaced by Huck Milner after hitting puberty. Toy Story 4 *Upon seeing the RV with a flat tire, Mr. Anderson begins to stutter, with Mrs. Anderson telling Bonnie that, "He's gonna need some words," meaning that he wanted to curse, but he can't since their daughter is present. Disney/Pixar shorts and specials Symphony Hour *At one point, Donald, fed up with the chaos caused by the damaged instruments, packs up his things and tries to leave, causing Mickey to point a gun at Donald's head to prevent him from doing so. Springtime for Pluto *A male-voiced caterpillar switches to a female-looking butterfly, implying a gender change. Even then, the female butterfly shows a lot of what would be called "cleavage" if it were a human female. Donald's Dilemma *After Daisy hears Donald's changed voice on the radio, she thinks about committing suicide. Plutopia *Pluto imagines a row of sausages, which makes him overly ecstatic in the manner of a person high on something. Social Lion *At one point, the lion (which greatly resembles Lambert) accidentally bumps into a man drinking booze and acting clearly drunk as he talks to the clueless lion. Trail Mix-Up *When Roger, Baby Herman, the beaver, and the bear get blown out of the studio and end up crashing into Mount Rushmore, Herman, having lost his diaper in the explosion, covers his crotch, whereas Roger is seen completely nude while using his clothes as a makeshift flag. Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of Sunny Miami and Sunny Atlantis were unusually big. However, this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. ''Mike's New Car *During the scene where Mike's car malfunctions, Mike and Sulley both fall back in their seats with their feet showing. Jerry suddenly walks past to see the car bouncing up and down with Mike and Sulley's feet showing and then runs away in fear (thinking that they are having sex or something similar in the car). For the Birds *All the little birds lose all of their feathers after being flung into the air, after which Bully tries covering himself with a leaf. Ultimately, all the little birds cover themselves and hide behind the big bird as he laughs. *The ending title appears in a black-and-white version of splattered bird feces (despite the fact that bird excrement is actually white). Jack-Jack Attack *When Syndrome visits the Parr residence, Kari McKeen answers the door. She then asks why he has an "S" on his chest, to which he claims that it stands for "Sitter", and that he was going to have the initials for "babysitter", but then he would have been going around with a big "BS" (as in "bullshit"). Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius complains that he is white in the cartoon. Bob then tells him that he's "tan-ish". This is the first time where race and/or racism is discussed or referenced within a Pixar movie or short. Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a scary Ghostlight story told by the Sheriff, Mater starts shaking and rattling uncontrollably; he is also breathing hard and heavily. After he begins to notice that he is the only one rattling, he looks nervously for a spot to put his front down. Right before he does so, for just a split second, viewers can clearly see his small genitalia on his undercarriage. Seconds later, he feels his hind raising up. Before he grabs his hook to pull it down again, for only a few seconds, he appears to be air-humping/thrusting (but in a circular and back-and-forth motion). Day & Night *When Day pokes the moon in Night, it is equivalent to poking the groin. Hawaiian Vacation *Buzz says (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed all the feces from the kitty litter. Toy Story of Terror! *To prevent herself from getting captured by Mr. Jones near the end, Jessie kicks Mr. Jones in his underside, and he falls down in pain. This emulates what happens when a person is kicked in the groin. Frozen Fever *During most of the short, Elsa, due her inexplicable fever, behaves as if she were intoxicated. Purl *One of the employees says jokingly: "What's the difference between a porcupine and a BMW? With the porcupine, the pricks are on the outside!" *Purl remarks, "So then he says, 'I know this suit is expensive, baby, but, at my apartment, it's 100% off.'" The other employees start laughing after that. *During the second staff meeting, Purl suddenly jumps up and declares, "I say we go for it, and if finance doesn't like it, they can kiss our ass!" *When Purl fantasizes about her trip with the Office Bros, multiple alcoholic references are made. Television shows Walt Disney Presents *In "Two Happy Amigos", José Carioca travels around the world, where he meets a cougar, a bear, and an alligator (who all attempt to eat him), but he is unable to stay long and offers each wild animal a cigar before leaving. [[DuckTales|''DuckTales (1987 series)]] *In "Once Upon a Dime", when a young Scrooge is in jail with the Beagle Boys, one of them sees Scrooge's kilt and calls it a nice skirt that Ma Beagle would kill to have, and that she has before. *In "Spies in Their Eyes", after Donald has been hypnotized by Cinnamon Teal, as he returns to the navy at night, a fellow sailor assumes that Donald had a good time during his short stay in Hong Kong, and when the sailor notices Donald's eyes fully wide open, he states that the latter really did have a "good" time. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *In "Fake Me to Your Leader", the investigating officers open a door and hear a high-pitched scream, implying they had accidentally walked in on a woman in a changing room. *In "Gadget Goes Hawaiian", at the very end of the episode, Chip and Dale attempt to kiss Gadget, but she evades them, causing them to accidentally kiss each other instead, much to their mutual disgust. *In "A Fly in the Ointment", when the Rescue Rangers each get their minds switched in different bodies after going through Nimnul's Phonomatic Modemizer, Gadget (having her mind switched with Dale's body) covers the lower region of "her body" with Dale's shirt while screaming in panic and horror, then later covers it with a souffle cup eventually shaped like a dress. **When Dale (having his mind switched with Gadget's body) states while unintentionally touching her waist, "I always wanted to be close to Gadget, but not this close!", Gadget grabs "his arms" and tells him, "Keep the hands off the body!", which makes Dale sheepishly apologize afterwards. TaleSpin *In "Molly Coddled", Molly, at one point, places a fork on a chair that Covington is about to sit in, and when he does, his clothed butt gets pricked by said fork. *In "Sheepskin Deep", Baloo has a lamp depicting a topless hula girl. Also, when Kit asks Baloo if he can conjugate verbs, he retorts, "That is none of your business!", thinking Kit was referring to joining others in sex. *In "All's Whale That Ends Whale", Seymour claims that he is using an excellent fertilizer, and Baloo snarks, "That I can believe." Since fertilizer is manure, Baloo was hinting that what Seymour claimed was bullshit. *In "Waiders of the Wost Tweasure", when Baloo and his rival Airplane Jane steal a two-piece horse costume, Jane remarks, "I'll be the head, while you be yourself," implicitly calling Baloo a "horse's ass". *In "Stuck on You", after Baloo and Don Karnage jump into a chemical vat that removes the glue that was binding them together, Karnage lets Baloo off lightly. However, as Karnage walks away, Baloo (under his breath) snidely warns him to "watch where he's sitting," and the camera focuses on Karnage's clothed butt with some glue that Baloo had secretly applied there before they parted ways. Darkwing Duck *In "Can't Bayou Love", while Darkwing Duck is chasing after Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo, three flaming candles light Darkwing's behind on fire until he lands in a punch bowl, dousing the blaze. *In "Monsters R Us", after Moloculo turns Launchpad into a vampire bat, the latter, at one point, is seen drinking a bottle of ketchup in an attempt to fight his urge to drink people's blood. Goof Troop *In "Lethal Goofin'", P.J. is shown to beat up bullies by smacking them with his rear end, which earns him and Max the privilege of becoming members of the School Safety Patrol. *In "Three Ring Bind", when Pete is seen mourning over Pistol, thinking she drowned, Annie the elephant shoots a peanut at Pete's clothed butt to get his attention. Aladdin: The Series *Many of the show's episodes involve Genie injuring himself in some way, prompting him to tell the viewers not to play with certain objects as someone always gets hurt. *In "In the Heat of the Fright", Abu and Iago are shown to have snuggled up next to each other while sleeping. They then wake up, see what they're doing, and yelp in horror and disgust. Iago then tells himself that it was just a bad dream while quivering. Gargoyles *In "Sanctuary", Thailog leers at Angela at one point. Considering the fact that Angela is essentially his half-sister (or niece or even daughter, depending on how one looks at cloning), this would come across as incestuous if Thailog was aware of his relation to Angela. However, in the comics, he openly refers to Angela as his sister and Goliath as his father, meaning he knows Angela's relationship to him, thus making this incest in hindsight for him. *In "Vows", after the bride-to-be Fox tells Xanatos that she's about to "get changed for tonight," Xanatos watches her leave, with his eyes fixed squarely on her butt. The smirk on his face makes his inner thoughts blatantly readable. Shnookums and Meat *In "Poodle Panic", when Shnookums and Meat are forced to spend the day with their cousin Toulouse, the poodle, at one point, jumps inside a trash can which rolls downhill, causing a chain reaction in the streets and sending the trash can into a sewage treatment plant, where Toulouse falls into a vat of toxic waste and comes out all stinky. *In "Cabin Fever", Shnookums and Meat eat a jar of expired cocktail weenies, which causes them to hallucinate as if they were both intoxicated. Timon & Pumbaa *In "Isle of Manhood", when Pumbaa is putting Timon through the Manhood Test, Timon offers Pumbaa a cake at one point, which the latter declines, saying he doesn't like cakes. A sexy woman suddenly jumps out of said cake, which convinces Pumbaa to check off that test in the book. *In "Beast of Eden", Timon, in one scene, puts an outhouse near the Native Chief and makes trickling noises with a watering can (implying urination), causing the Chief to jiggle awkwardly until he finally rushes inside the outhouse to use the bathroom. *In "Broadway Bound & Gagged", a film director named Bob Coffee has a habit of drinking coffee excessively when he gets nervous or frustrated, hence his name. This becomes a running gag when Timon and Pumbaa wreak havoc while attempting to put on their own individual shows. *In "Stay Away from my Honey!", when Timon sees Pumbaa having dinner with Smolder and Leslie, he goes under the table to get Pumbaa's attention, but when he taps on Pumbaa's foot, the warthog thinks it is Leslie touching it. He accidentally kicks Timon and the meerkat hits Smolder's foot, making the bear also believe it was Leslie. This emulates what happens when two or more people are playing footsies with each other. *In "Sitting Pretty Awful", when Timon tries to burp one of the babies, the infant vomits all over him off-screen. Timon is later seen furless until Pumbaa gives the meerkat his fur coat, which the warthog cleaned and pressed. 101 Dalmatians: The Series *In "Two for the Show", when Vendella De Vil snidely remarks that Steven will later become a future handbag, the alligator takes offense and seemingly bites off her tail, which he slurps into his mouth. Near the end of the episode, Steven comments that he loves a game show host and spits out a microphone, indicating that he had apparently eaten the game show host at some point. *In "A Christmas Cruella", at the very end of the episode, Whizzer urinates on Cruella, to which she looks disgustedly at the camera and says, "God bless us, everyone." *In "Purred It Through the Grapevine", Swamp Rat attempts to sell the pups what he claims to be the ''Official Barking Code Book. The cover falls off to reveal that it is actually a magazine called Eratica with an image of a rat model on the cover. This is a play on the term "erotica", which is another name for a pornographic magazine. ''Recess *In "To Finster with Love", when Miss Finster and Hank the janitor hook up, one of the shots in their falling-in-love montage involves Finster laughing happily while riding around on a vibrating floor buffer. There is also a fairly long cut of Finster staring at Hank's visible butt crack. *In "The Fuss Over Finster", when Miss Finster is being wheeled into an ambulance on a gurney, she yells at T.J. to "get those terrible thoughts out of his head." Pepper Ann *In "Manly Milo", when Pepper Ann gives Milo a series of men-related magazines to look through, one of them is an issue of ''Play Dude. Embarrassed, Pepper Ann responds, "How did that get there?" Said magazine is a reference to , which is known for its adult content directed at men. *In "In Support of", the episode mostly focuses on double entendres about breasts and bra-related euphemisms. It begins with Pepper Ann misinterpreting Coach Doogan's request that everyone should get "support" when using the trampoline. What follows is Pepper Ann panicking and seeing large, dome-shaped objects made to look like breasts, as well as hearing people use different related words, such as "boobs". However, she ultimately learns that when Doogan said "support", she meant a buddy to hold on to. *In "Quiz Bowl", Nicky gets stage fright during a quiz show and, at one point, runs off-screen to vomit. ''Teacher's Pet *In many of the show's episodes, a running gag is Ian Wazselewski doing gross things, usually involving his pet snake or bodily fluids. *In "Being Mrs. Leadready", when Scott Leadready II is wearing his Mrs. Leadready disguise, the blouse shows "breasts" (most likely fruit halves) that are visibly bulging. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *In "The Crawling Flesh", after everybody is turned back to normal with a gas antidote, they are all seen completely nude, including Commander Nebula (who covers his crotch) and Booster Munchapper (although his lower region is covered by smoke in the next scene). Buzz stares at Booster before Nebula demands Buzz to get him and his other space personnel some clothes. *In "Speed Trap", Mira Nova unintentionally insults one of the Porcelons (aliens resembling toilets) by saying, "I'm feeling a little flush...", to which XR interjects, "Please, sir, you'll have to excuse her potty mouth." Buzz then pipes up, "Put a lid on it!", which offends the Porcelons even more. After that, Booster arrives and uses the lead Porcelon as an extra bathroom, much to his teammates' horror. House of Mouse *In "Goofy's Valentine Date", when several dates happen to be at the club, Pumbaa is seen making a cute face to Timon, to which the meerkat tells his friend, "Don't even think about it!" This suggests that Pumbaa is gay. **In the same episode, Mortimer Mouse can be seen hitting on Madam Mim and Laverne, both of whom are considerably older than him, implying that Mortimer is a . *In "Unplugged Club", Eeyore, who is acting as a stand-up comedian, declares that he will refrain from saying "poo jokes". While Piglet assumes that Eeyore meant that he won't use any jokes about/of Winnie the Pooh, the donkey actually meant that he won't use toilet humor (defecation, flatulence, urination, and/or vomiting). *In "Jiminy Cricket", the titular character claims at one point, "Maybe you'll have puppies," while the camera shows Pongo and Perdita, and then later states, "Maybe you won't," while showing Belle and Beast, implying that the two had sexual relationships while trying to have babies. *In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pete tries getting Donald to use Pumbaa to fart through the air conditioning unit after eating stink bugs as a prank, which fails. However, the warthog ends up farting after Donald rushes him out of the club. Pete then gets kicked out and is forced to endure Pumbaa's flatus in the open air. *In "Clarabelle's Big Secret", Clarabelle is seen writing down everyone's big secrets. When she gets to Pluto, she remarks, "Oh my, I can't write that down!", implying that Pluto's big secret is smutty. *In "Suddenly Hades", Pete, at one point, attempts to lure Hades out of the club by disguising himself as the love goddess Aphrodite. Later, when Mickey exposes Pete by ripping the dress off, Hades asks Mickey, "What kind of club are you trying to run?" The Legend of Tarzan *In "Tarzan and the Rift", as Tantor and Dania are just about to kiss each other with their trunks, Terk intervenes, causing the two elephants to accidentally kiss her instead, to which she remarks, "Hey, watch the cooties!" Both elephants then express disgust after seeing who they kissed. *In "Tarzan and the Face from the Past", a mandrill named Zutho tells Terk that she's looking hairier than ever, only for her to reply sarcastically: "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you, Zutho. Don't look now, but your mange is showing," while pointing to Zutho's lower region as he looks down, unfazed by this. The Proud Family *In "Wedding Bell Blues", Suga Mama has been recently dating a man named Clarence, though Oscar deduces that Clarence is a gigolo and that "anyone who likes Suga Mama and dress that good must be up to no good." *In "Twins to Tweens", BeBe and CeCe get turned into teenagers, and when their parents become suspicious of who they really are, the fraternal twins expose their buttocks (although nothing is shown past them pulling down their trousers) to reveal a birthmark on each of them, confirming that they are indeed their infant offspring who have been transformed into adolescents. Kim Possible *In "Crush", while investigating Drakken's attack on the Z-boy gaming company, Ron attempts to ask the CEO's translator out to the Spring Fling dance. However, she misinterprets his attempt as him trying to ask out the CEO himself, with the CEO looking shocked when she relayed the message. *In "Queen Bebe", when Kim's mother grabs her by the shirt to drag her into the kitchen, it blatantly shows that Kim wears no lingerie underneath her tank top. *In "Emotion Sickness", when Kim is under the influence of the Moodulator, it gets inadvertently set to "Love", and she sighs happily before she starts eagerly hitting on Ron. *In "The Big Job", when Shego asks Señor Senior, Junior why he broke her out, he starts to explain that his father's birthday is coming up, to which she replies, "I don't do cakes...I don't bake 'em and I don't ''jump out of 'em!" ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series *In "Yapper", Stitch, at one point, fights with a contestant's dog after the latter sniffed his rear end during the Junior Dog Show. In a later scene, Stitch goes berserk after drinking a bottle of extra strong coffee, which Mertle secretly gave him by switching his water bottle with the caffeinated beverage. *In "Tank", Lilo, in one scene, informs Pleakley about Tank's rampage, and Pleakley panics and asks if they should call the privy council. Ignoring Pleakley's hysterics, Lilo shoves him into an outhouse and tells him to hide here, to which he remarks, "This wasn't the kind of privy I had in mind." *In "Melty", at the very end of the episode, Reuben reveals that he lasered Gantu's patookie while he was asleep, causing Gantu to retaliate by doing the same thing to Reuben. *In "Angel", when Angel is about to go to bed, she gives Stitch a look that heavily implies she wants him to sleep in bed with her. Stitch is all too eager, but then Lilo forces them to sleep in separate beds because she suspects that Angel is trouble since Lilo first met her. *In "Phoon", while a delusional Gantu is chilling at the beach, Reuben calls Dr. Hämsterviel on Gantu's cell. When Gantu ignores Hämsterviel after Reuben shows Gantu who is on the line, Hämsterviel briefly looks at Gantu's butt. Reuben understands what Hämsterviel was subtly hinting and states, "Eh, kick him in the rear?" Reuben then kicks Gantu across the beach, causing the latter to come to his senses. Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *In "Funky Bunny", when Brandy vainly attempts to teach Mr. Whiskers some etiquette manners, the latter, at one point, sits in a punch bowl and produces bubbles in the punch, indicating that he farted. *In "Flim Flam Fever", when Brandy is forced to cater to her jungle friends' needs after they all become sick from a poisonous fruit, Margo, while trying to keep down some soup, vomits off-screen. Just before the episode ends, Mr. Whiskers starts to get ready to vomit as well. *In "A Tree Huggin' Bunny", when Brandy tries to get Mr. Whiskers away from a tree that she was going to cut down, one of her attempts involves having him drink water excessively; she then says various terms of urination (such as "waterfall", "bathroom", and "''oui, oui wee-wee"), causing him to jiggle awkwardly and leave the tree. *In "What Price Dignity?! (Cheap!)", Mr. Whiskers, in one scene, prepares to do something really crude, causing the scene to pause and a viewer discretion announcer to censor the highly vulgar scene with some brief footage of two happy clowns. ''American Dragon: Jake Long *In "Dragon Summit", while Jake Long is taking a shower, Fred Nerk slips him a bar of invisible soap, and when he comes out all nude, his torso is invisible, to which he covers his crotch in embarrassment. *In "The Long Weekend", while Jake, his father, Trixie, and Spud are camping out, Trixie, at one point, asks where the bathroom is, and Jake whispers something in her ear, to which she remarks, "I gotta do what in the what, what and bring my own what?!" She then insists on holding it, which she does during their camping adventure, but when they all arrive back at Jake's house, Trixie rushes inside to use the bathroom. *In "Ring Around the Dragon", when Fu Dog faces two of King Hammer's henchmen, he warns them to back off or else. When they taunt Fu about what he will do to them, he exposes his armpits which emit a stinky odor, causing Hammer's minions to pass out from the stench. *In "Half Baked", Jake has a dream about Rose who tells him she cannot stay, but Jake convinces her otherwise and kisses her. But when the dream fades, the camera shows Jake kissing Fu Dog instead, much to their mutual disgust, and Fu says, "I gotta go rinse my mouth out in the toilet!", which he does. *In "Hairy Christmas", at the very end of the episode, Fu Dog is seen drinking eggnog from a dog bowl, to which he suddenly vomits it back up. The Emperor's New School *In "Kuzco's Little Secret", when Kuzco is reading his poem, he says, "Uno: 'Cause I'm coolo," which sounds like the word ''culo, a crude Spanish term meaning "ass" or "butt". ''Phineas and Ferb *In "Crack That Whip", Doofenshmirtz is temporarily plagued by a splitting headache due to staying too late at a party the night before, implying he had suffered a hangover. *In "Comet Kermillian", Suzy, at one point, whacks a nut into Candace's jeans, and two squirrels jump in after the nut, making her jiggle awkwardly. Meanwhile, the street performers think Candace is dancing and perform "Squirrels in My Pants" in response. The street performers become amazed after they find out that she actually did have squirrels in her pants when they jump out. *In "Wizard of Odd", the final gag comes from the credits, where a bear is seen using the tree as a bathroom. He then turns to the camera and simply says, "Yes, yes, I do." This is a nod to the famous rhetorical question: "Does a bear shit in the woods?" *In "Candace Gets Busted", when Linda first suspects that Candace is having a party, she informs Lawrence (who is wearing a self-invented "shower hat") that they have to go home right now and miss their trip. He actually then asks, "Would you like to yank my chain?", effectively making this a "pussy-whipped" joke, to which she literally pulls it. Not to mention, Lawrence says this in a lower voice than usual. **Later in the episode, Doofenshmirtz spins his wheel of unpleasant locations on his Go-Away-Inator, and (due to Perry's interference) the location it lands on is "My Pants". The whole party ends up inside his pants as a result, yet he is completely unaware of this. Gravity Falls *In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", Stan innocently tries to befriend a little boy, but the kid and his parents find this incredibly creepy and threaten to call the cops (likely due to mistaking him for a pedophile). Stan is eventually arrested and forced to wear an ankle bracelet. *In "Summerween", as Soos devours the Summerween Trickster from the inside out, the Trickster coughs up candy, which is an allegory for coughing up blood. **In the same episode, Stan attempts to scare some trick-or-treaters, and after he fails, he draws himself a bath to mope. The trick-or-treaters later revisit Stan's house to get some candy from him and walk in on him just as he is disrobing to take a bath. *In "Boss Mabel", as tourists arrive at the Mystery Shack, Stan imagines them all as walking, talking wallets. One of the tourists becomes carsick from his drive and vomits, while Stan imagines the vomit as coins. *In "The Golf War", after Robbie flees from the mini-golf course owner, the owner yells, "Hey, those are rude hand gestures!", implying that Robbie gave him the middle finger. *In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors", the Pines confront the witch with returning Stan's hands to him. When he asks for them back, he states that he has a "certain hand gesture" he wants to use, likely meaning the middle finger. *In "Society of the Blind Eye", Nate and Robbie spray graffiti on Old Man McGucket's house with the word "McSuckit" written. "Suck" is only slightly rude, but "suck it" is even more vulgar. **In the same episode, a curse said by Old Man McGucket is censored out. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *In "Weinerman Up", when Randy is swallowed by Jack Hammer, he resorts to having the robot eject him out the back. The robot is seen dashing behind a bunch of trees, a sound of gears grinding is heard, and Randy falls out onto the grass. Jack Hammer then emerges from behind the trees holding a newspaper. McFist inquires, "Did he just...?", and Viceroy replies, "I believe he did." *In "Evil Spirit Week", Howard becomes possessed by a demon bird, and one of the first signs is a feather growing out of his neck. Howard plucks it off and tells Randy he saw "something weird growing out of his body." Randy's response is, "That's not weird, that's natural; the health teacher said so, remember?" *In "Secret Stache", Viceroy pulls out the results of the ninja's identity from the robot's butthole (literally), much to McFist's horror and the robot's surprise. *In "Fart-Topia", when Randy helps McFist's hippie brother Terry take control of McFist Industries, Whoopee World eventually gets turned into a fart-powered nightmare. Mickey Mouse *In "No Service", Mickey is forced to give Donald his pants and shoes, leaving him completely nude. Throughout the episode, he tries to hide from Daisy and Minnie so they cannot see him naked. Eventually, when Donald gets thrown off the snack shack by Goofy, Mickey not only manages to get back his clothes, but Donald's too, leaving him totally nude. At the end, Donald is harassed by beach goers, while Daisy expresses her embarrassment for watching her boyfriend naked (even though neither Donald nor Daisy wear pants). **Also, the way Mickey and Donald choose to see who has to give each other's clothes is by plucking a feather from Donald's behind. **Additionally, Donald briefly mocks Mickey's nudity by telling Goofy to "look at those hot buns," clearly referring to Mickey's butt. *In "New York Weenie", Mickey discovers Minnie's weenie in a boat. When he arrives in that boat, a female-dressed Goofy tries to kiss Mickey, but he falls into the river. Wander Over Yonder *In "The Picnic", Emperor Awesome says that he's taking Lord Hater "all the way down to Awesome Town," while pointing at his crotch for good measure. *In "The Cool Guy", when Awesome crashes into Hater's ship, he moans while acting clearly drunk as bottles of Thunder Blazz fall out. *In "The Rival", Awesome is seen mooning in front of Lord Dominator. She then grabs his butt and drags him into another room. Her expression makes it obvious that she is just annoyed and doesn't mean anything sexual, but Awesome and Hater clearly think otherwise. The 7D *In "The Long, Long Winter", Grim and Hildy barge in at one point and make "kissy noises" on Queen Delightful's throne, much to her disgust. Star vs. the Forces of Evil *In "Diaz Family Vacation", it is heavily implied that Mr. and Mrs. Diaz are naked when they start bathing in the cave hot tub. This is later confirmed when Mr. Diaz walks around and Marco covers Star's eyes so the latter cannot see him. His entire bottom half is cut off, however. *In "Sleep Spells", when Marco is trying to use psychology to figure out why Star is sleepwalking (and casting spells in her sleep), he calls himself "Dr. Marco: Ph.D", to which Star inquires, "What does 'Ph.D' stand for?" Before Marco can answer, Mrs. Diaz proclaims, "Pretty handsome dude," which is close to "pretty huge dick". Though realistically, it stands for "Doctor of Philosophy". *In "Storm the Castle", when Star is looking for Marco, she notices Mr. and Mrs. Diaz underneath a blanket with a flashlight and giggling in a suggestive manner. However, when she asks them what they are doing, they reply that they're looking at Mr. Diaz's old book of medical illustrations. **Also in the episode, when Glossaryck describes the term "cleaved", he utilizes dropping his towel around his torso as an example. His bottom half is cut off, but it is enough for Moon to cover her eyes. *In "Trickstar", after performing a trick on Jeremy, Preston Change-O says to him, "Tell your mom I said hi." This line typically implies that they are having an affair. *In "Stump Day", Marco knocks on Star's bedroom door late at night and asks if she's "decent". He then enters (with his hand above his eyes) without her actually confirming that she's dressed. *In "Britta's Tacos", a running gag has everyone thinking that Mariposa is Marco and Star's baby daughter (implying that they had sex and conceived as teenagers), even though Marco tries to correct everybody that Mariposa is, in fact, his baby sister and is simply taking her out so that they can bond. Pickle and Peanut *In "Yellow Snow", the neighborhood gets covered in snow mixed with sulfuric acid from a manure factory, making it highly explosive. This may also be a reference to how yellow snow is the result of having been urinated on. *In "Mobile Aquarium", D-Stixx mentions that he eats endangered animals. Near the end of the episode, he tells his chef to prepare a marmoset, which then attacks the chef. The Lion Guard *In "The Rise of Makuu", Beshte gets some appreciative (and rather seductive) wolf whistles from a couple of female hippos while bathing himself at Big Springs. Milo Murphy's Law *In "Murphy's Lard", Milo, at one point, praises Melissa's (dubious) accomplishment for her "intestinal fortitude" (not pooping herself out of fear). *In "Look at This Ship", Melissa and Zack play a guessing game while waiting for Milo, and Melissa describes, "It's something that oozes from your body, but it's not all that unpleasant." The real answer to said question is semen, which happens during masturbation or ejaculation. Tangled: The Series *In "Freebird", Cassandra tells Rapunzel that they were supposed to have a bathroom break and not a meditation, to which Shorty responds that he was "multitasking", prompting both Eugene and Lance to leave in disgust. Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *In "Beastie Billy", Zeke hides in the bathroom to escape Billy, but Billy tries to enter the house through the toilet. He attempts to be quiet while Marsha walks by to hear Zeke struggling. The combined sounds give the impression that Zeke is trying to defecate with Marsha reminding him to flush. *In "Rat's Entertainment!", Billy plays footage of his time in school with his pet rat Anaximander. When he pops out of Billy's backpack, a female rat also pops out with him, leaving Billy confused. This would imply that Anaximander was most likely sleeping with her. [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''Ducktales (2017 series)]] *In "Daytrip of Doom!", Webby shoots Huey with her dart gun off-screen, and he yelps, "My tailbone!", which is close to the groin area. In the same episode, Ma Beagle, at one point, tells her sons to "mark their territory" (given the fact that they are anthropomorphic dogs). *In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", Fenton Crackshell claims that Gyro Gearloose has set up his laboratory in the bathroom because it is the perfect place for his work. Basically, Gyro implied that Fenton's work is pure crap. **Also, several of the devices that Gizmoduck has are located in the Gizmo-suit's bottom part, including oil that he spills on the road to make it slippery and a grappling hook. He is literally pulling them out of his butt. *In "The Missing Links of Moorshire!", a running gag is two kelpies trying to drown the main characters, and as they keep failing, they pout and claim they're no fun because they don't want to be drowned. *In "Day of the Only Child!", when Louie visits his wealthy neighbor Doofus Drake, he finds him acting bizarre, but when Doofus reaches down his own pants, Louie freaks out and frantically pushes the elevator button. He is soon quickly relieved when Doofus reveals that it was just a friendship bracelet. *In "The Depths of Cousin Fethry!", while swimming through water warmed by hydrothermal vents, Dewey assumes the temperature is from something else and accuses Huey (obviously thinking he was urinating). *In "Moonvasion!", as Duckworth leaves to make preparations for them in the afterlife, Mrs. Beakley makes a point about how it's not reassuring that he goes down through the floor (meaning "Hell"). **The same episode has Lil' Bulb twisting his own head off to avoid revealing any secrets to the Moon people. ''Legend of the Three Caballeros *In "Labyrinth and Repeat", when Donald tears a loincloth off a statue, the statue screams and covers his privates. *In "Thanks a Camelot", a running gag is some dogs continually approaching Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose to pee on him, and he repeatedly shoos them away. 101 Dalmatian Street *In "Poetry Scam", when Dolly is reciting to Hansel in the cemetery, and it later turns into her freestyle about Diesel chewing on his stitches, she sings about going to the vet with the line, "She'll check your bits..." (the term "bits" is another name for a pair of male or female genitalia). The referral is seemingly confirmed when Hansel looks down toward his crotch as Dolly says this. Amphibia'' *In "Anne or Beast?", when Anne and Sprig first shake hands, Anne comments that "his hand just barfed out her hand," when she sees that his hand is dirty and sticky. *In "Best Fronds", while Anne and Sprig are getting ready to head to the lake, Anne grabs a towel that says "Beach Please!", which is a censored version of the statement "Bitch Please!" *In "Cane Crazy", when Sprig comments that Leopold Loggle loves wood, he specifies that Loggle loves it "almost a little too much," suggesting he has . **Later in the episode, after Anne throws termites to the Tree of Doom, all that is left of the creature is the insect that was inside, which is shown to be completely nude. *In "Hop Luck", when Maddie introduces herself to Sprig, she reveals that she saw Sprig's death in her head. Sprig then comments that he wanted his death to be a surprise, to which Maddie replies that it will indeed be a surprise, leaving Sprig baffled. **Later in the episode, Hop Pop reveals that he almost got his butt eaten while finding some ingredients for a pizza. He proves this by showing his rump, though it is shown that only part of his pants were eaten. *In "Stakeout", one of the arguments between Anne and Hop Pop takes place inside the bathroom, with Hop Pop declaring that he was angry at her because she was in there for two hours (although since it was only heard, it is unknown why it took her so long). **Also in the episode, Anne and Hop Pop start hallucinating after drinking juices their body chemistry could not handle, which can be interpreted as a form of intoxication. *In "The Domino Effect", Hop Pop reveals that Sprig and Polly used to have a pet named "Charlie Bigbottom". The term "big bottom" is a way to refer to a large butt. *In "Taking Charge", when Anne says that the Plantars should at least fix her telephone after one of them drained its battery, Hop Pop asks if they have to kill someone to charge it before stating that he can make a few calls. *In "Girl Time", when Anne asks what the food she's eating is made of, Felicia reveals that it is made of dung, visibly disgusting Anne. *In "Contagi-Anne", Sprig suggests they, as frogs, should take their clothes off due to the rain, to which Hop Pop tells Sprig to "keep his pants on," implying that Sprig had previously walked naked in the rain, and that he wanted to do it at that moment. *In "Grubhog Day", when Sprig and Hop Pop try to cut open the "grubhog" (actually a puppet controlled by Anne), Polly screams excitedly that she likes that part of the ceremony. She later openly admits to having seen nothing wrong with killing it. **Later in the episode, Anne admits that she almost peed when her arm was nearly cut off. *In "Hop Pop and Lock", when Anne tells Hop Pop that, thanks to her dancing lessons, he and Sylvia will be "locking lips by the end of the night," Sprig and Polly react with disgust, a natural reaction in kids (and even some teens and adults) who never kissed someone else before. *In "Hop-Popular", one of the challenges to become mayor is being lost in the forest naked, which Albus says being a mayor of a town is like. *In "Croak and Punishment", when Hop Pop mentions that it's time to do chores, he and Polly put on masks while claiming that "Bessie's waste ain't gonna shelve itself," clearly referring to the snail's manure. Anne and Sprig soon follow, and the following scene shows them after cleaning the excrement, with Anne stating that "she's scarred for life," implying that she was either horrified by the size of the manure (which was likely very big, as it came from a giant snail), or that she experienced an accident involving the excrement. *In "Trip to the Archives", when Hop Pop reminds Sprig, Anne, and Polly of their recent adventures, a montage shows them all facing monsters. One of these monsters is a giant skunk-like creature who is seen to have the family under its butt. Upon recalling this, Polly comments that she still remembers its spray. **Later in the episode, Sprig manages to escape the town archives through the bathroom, and it is shown that he got out of the pipes through the toilet of a women's restroom at a restaurant that was open. When Anne asks Sprig how he escaped, he replies that he doesn't want to talk about it. Later, when Polly reveals that she and Hop Pop also escaped through the pipes, Hop Pop mentions that he saw things. This suggests that the three amphibians either encountered defecation, saw naked women, or both while escaping. *In "Snow Day", Anne unfreezes Sprig, who had become frozen due to the low temperature. Having been unfrozen earlier than he should, Sprig behaves as though he were intoxicated. *In "Bizarre Bazaar", when Anne tells Sprig to "tongue" the Wrecker, he exclaims: "Tongue him? I hardly know him!" Though she clearly meant for him to grab the Wrecker with his tongue. *In "Children of the Spore", Apothecary Gary pleads Hop Pop for mercy by stating that, as the last one of his kind, his species will be extinct. However, Hop Pop calmly states that he can live with that on his conscience. See also *Adult Humor (live-action) Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:Saludos Amigos Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Make Mine Music Category:Peter Pan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Aristocats Category:Robin Hood Category:The Rescuers Category:The Black Cauldron Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:A Goofy Movie Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:Dinosaur Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Treasure Planet Category:Brother Bear Category:Home on the Range Category:Valiant Category:Chicken Little Category:The Wild Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:Bolt Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Planes Category:Frozen Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Coco Category:DuckTales Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Recess Category:Pepper Ann Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:House of Mouse Category:Teacher's Pet Category:The Proud Family Category:Kim Possible Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The 7D Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:The Lion Guard Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Amphibia